Smahing E3!
by ml6636592
Summary: E3 is coming up, and we take a look on how the smashers prep up for it. And I apologize if I made Sonic into a slight antagonist to Kirby. (My first Super smash bros fanfic).
1. Chapter 1

it has been 15 years of epic battles, evil shadows, Adventures, chaos, new foes, story modes, new characters, begging for Pac-man to be in this series, you know them as the one and only SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!

But what made the Super smash brothers so popular, was it their unique gameplay, awesome graphics, was past cool fighting styles. None of them, it was just the sheer awesomeness and kindness of Sakurai, The very creator of this great series.

So where does this take place you ask, instead of saving the world, the smashers were at a movie theater. Super Mario, Kirby and Sonic, 3 of the most well know smashers, just came out from watching Godzilla and here were their thoughts.

"COOL!" "AWEOSME!" "THIS MOVIE BLOWS!" Sonic shouted. "What?! No way what about the atomic breath scene?!" Kirby asked. "What when Godzilla's back glowed like a Christmas tree?" Sonic asked.

Kirby and Sonic were narrowing death looks at each other as Mario anime sweat dropped. Mega man and Zelda walked out of the theater to, The reason why Mega man came was because Zelda felt like he was over worked and Zelda came just for the love story.

"I thought you guys said we were watching a cheesy movie, there was nothing cheesy at all!" mega man stated as he wiped away a tear. "Yeah! Maybe next time we shouldn't let this gumball pick the movies!" Sonic said in annoyance.

"Whatever sports tape!" Kirby replied. "Why you! I outta... HEY! How come you never spoke before?" Sonic asked. "Well there was nothing I wanted to say back in brawl that you wouldn't understand, AND THERE'S STILL ISN'T!" Kirby shouted.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S DOES IT YOU-BOY YOU GET ME WAY PAST PISSED OFF!" Sonic shouted in rage as he grabbed Kirby. "Alright break it up Tom and jerry!" Zelda said with her hands on her hips.

At first Sonic and Kirby didn't get it but when they did, they were both seething at Zelda. "SCREWW OFF ZELDA!" Sonic and Kirby shouted at the same time.

Sorry about the confusion but I decided to remake the first episode because of the story changing, but I also made this better so yeah! But more to come! Thanks for the views guys!


	2. Sonic and Kirby

The way I have decided is every time we switch to a certain character, it will have a different scenario. These are some examples:

Sonic/Kirby: Tom and jerry

Mario/link/Kirby: E3

Rosalina/Kirby/Mega man/Sonic: Movies

Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: Adventures

Wii fit trainer/smashers: work-outs

Bowser/dedede/Nega man: Plotting to kill smashers and take over E3.

Zelda/Mega man: Regrets

And so on and so on, but what's the first thing on our list? Tom and Jerr- I mean Sonic and Kirby!

(Page break!)

They were many reason why a smasher couldn't get any peace or quiet because of the amount of chaos. the main reason being Sonic and Kirby's being enemies ALL the time. But Sonic and Kirby weren't COMPLETE Tom and jerry rip-offs, they threw in their own favor, as in, using weapons of mass destruction.

But like I said earlier, the reason why Sonic hates Kirby is because of Kirby is now 2nd best mascot (Which Sonic had for 8 years). Rosalina was watching the 2 go at it in disgust. "I would spend my time more productively by getting ready for E3" She stated. "I would if this jerk could get over the fact i'm 2nd best mascot!" Kirby said angrily.

"NOT WHEN I SPENT 8 GOOD YEARS OF MY LIFE FOR!" Sonic screamed in fury as he grabbed Kirby and balling up his fist. "Go ahead and slug me! You never could really land a finger on me!" Kirby said with a smirk which angered the hedgehog even more. "THAT'S IT YOU OVERSIZED GUMBALL!" Sonic shouted angrily.

Rosalina's eyes widen. She just expected average chasing, not extreme life or death wars. "WAIT! Can't we work this out?" Rosalina asked. "Not when this pink glob rubs it in your face everyday!" "I'M ONLY SAID IT TWICE! AND THE SECOND TIME WAS MARIO!" Sonic dropped Kirby on the ground and walked off.

Kirby stuck out his tongue, but that was a bad idea because Sonic grabbed Kirby's tongue and released it, knocking Kirby into a wall. Rosalina was upset of what Sonic did, but she was mostly confused. "How did he do that?" She asked. "Wouldn't you like to know!" Kirby growled.

is it me, or Sonic is being extra jerky lately, oh well.


	3. feedback

Sonic: Well that was a lot of criticism

Mario: Mama mia! That was-a-unfair!

All smashers: AGREED

Zelda: Come on guys! Don't give up now! We just need to expand that's all!

Mega man: Zelda's right!

All smashers: HORAY!

Luigi: That's-a-great and all but how are we gonna do that?

Rosalina: We can start by shorting down the "Kill Kirby" game isn't that right Sonic?

Sonic: FINE!

Mari0: Great! It's-a-settled! Let's a get started!


	4. Mettings

KoopalingFan if your reading this, I hope you enjoy it! Well Like Sonic would say...

Sonic: HERE WE GO!

Me: I said LIKE sonic would say!

Sonic: Oh! ah sorry!

(Page break!)

Like I said earlier, with E3 coming up, the smashers are preparing for the events, things E.T.C. "Except for Sonic and Kirby." Rosalina said in annoyance. "SCREW YOU!" Sonic and Kirby shouted at the same time.

(Another page break!)

Mario, along with the ORINGAL smashers (Luigi doesn't count) were talking and other stuff. "Alright-ta-guys! Shut the hell-a-up! We-a-need to figure out how to ace E3 this year! Sonic has already began to show his works!" Mario shouted. "Why that you plumber!" Sonic replied with a smirk. "GET OUT!" Samus screamed at the hedgehog!

"Right! I got to sharpen up for E3 but I had to comment on Mario's way past cool work on Sonic boom! Thanks!" Sonic said as he walked off. "Well if that's not-a-gratitude!" Mario began. "It's not!" the smashers finished.

"Well no more wasting time! What can we do to make this years E3 "Awesomefied" ?" Mario asked. "We can put in shadow the hedgehog!" Kirby remarked. "Will-a-save that for a last resort!" Mario replied.

"Well we made the Game cube adapter, so that's already a plus." Link stated as the smashers nodded. "Well I think we should do what we did in Melee." Mega man said. "I thought the sign said original smashers only." Samus growled.

"Chill Sammy! He's one 6th of the reason people are gonna buy this game!" Pikachu said to the bounty hunter. "Exactly! now who-a-agrees with Melee styled gameplay?" Mario asked. NO hands went up.

"Okay, why not?" Mario asked. "Because those weren't request, They were nitpicks! Some many people complained about Brawl and they do suck some serious di-!" Kirby paused because Donkey Kong placed his mouth on Kirby's mouth quickly.

"Thanks you DK, and the rest of you, same time next week?" Mario asked. All smashers nodded their heads. "Great! Now if you numskulls excuse me, I will take a Godzilla sized leap into a stock of 2o dollar bills!" Mario shouted. All smashers glared at the plumber with disappointment.

"What! It's not my-a-fault Mario kart 8 did well!" Mario said in anger and walked off. Zelda and Sonic were back from eating (Zelda got hungry again) and was waiting for the meeting to be over. Mario walked out with a Godzilla sized frown.

"So ah? How was the meeting?" Zelda asked. "Stupid and retarded, just like all of you!" Mario shouted angrily and walked off. Zelda placed her hands on her hips and signed. "Want do you not to do now Sonic?" Zelda asked.

"Eh I got buz to deal with." Sonic replied as he pulled out a rocket launcher. Kirby walked out with a plasma sword with Sonic right behind him. Zelda rolled her eyes with a smile and went to find Mega man.

I hope you all notice my improvement! Well, goodbye!


	5. update

Now I know what you thinking..

Stupid annoying troll: You freakin stupid! U putred Wonder Woman in a smash bro fic!

Me: First of all, LEARN to spell, second of all, Wonder Woman isn't even in here!

Stupid annoying troll: Oh yeah! What's that!

Me: A wii fit trainer who happens to be named Diana!

stupid annoying troll: OHHH!

Bowser: (Sign) idiot

Smart person: Than why is palutena is in this story?

Mario: He has-a-his reasons.

Me: Well i'm glad we came to an understanding, and if you think this is stupid, have you seen some of the other fanfic's out there?!

Sonic: EXACTLY! Some of them made me a villain!

Peach: And that awful one where i'm extremely gassy!

Villager: I GOT THE THINNEST END OF THE STICK! THEY MADE ME A PSYCHOPATH!

Greninja: Well I cant be worst then the time someone turned me into a female.

Yoshi: I agree! There was even this one where I was a money hungry jerk!

Me: Now i'm not gonna point out these fanfic's because it would be rude and unfair, but I just wanted to get this message out there so you all would understand. So without further crap, let's move on!


	6. Back to the story

Nega man had a huge frown, he saw the new smash bros trailer, and he wasn't happy about it. Bowser walked in with a soda and saw Nega man. Nega man looked at bowser angrily. "What?" Bowser asked.

Nega man pointed at the new character on the screen. "I still don't get it." Bowser replied. "WHY WOULD YOU PUT A GODESS IN THE SMASH MANSION WHEN I'M TRYING TO DESTROY IT?!" Nega man screamed. "Hey! I have nothing to do with this!" Bowser roared in anger.

"AND THAT'S WHERE I CAN HELP!" Nega man and Bowser turned their heads and saw, DEDEDE! "(Cowboy laugh) I have the perfect solution!" DEDEDE shouted. "Yeah? What's that?" Nega man asked.

(20 MINUTERS LATER!)

A bright flash commenced, DEDEDE, Nega man and bowser were in DEDEDE's castle. (If you watch KIRBY RIGHT BACK AT YA! You would know where this leads to). Than out of no where, Godzilla appeared! But however, it wasn't Godzilla. It had pitch black skin, white eyes, and red spikes on it's back, it was ASYLUS!

The demonic beast roared in fury, frightening the droids, and bowser... Nega man how ever, was not impressed. "Yeah I seen this before, and there's no doubt the goddess can beat it." He stated.

"(Cowboy laugh) But that's not where it ends!" DEDEDE shouted as another monster appeared. But it was a small monster, it was a hedgehog! It looked a lot like shadow, but his strips is white with a purple outlining, It's the new Sonic fan made character, DARK THE HEDGEHOG!

As much as Nega man was impressed, he was terrified. "No need for alarm, we won't betray you." Dark stated. "OH THANK GOD!" "And you thanks us more when we get a certain group of fighters of you back." Dark said evilly as Nega man smirked.

Stupid annoying troll: YOU FAN MADE CHARACTER SUCKS!

Fire Mario: (Burns annoying troll into a crisp)

Me: Well that's the last we'll see of him!


	7. End

Hey guys I thought about doing another smash fanfic so i'm canceling this one. The reason why i'm keeping this one is because of how many views this got so thanks. I promise this next one will be well more thought out.


End file.
